The present disclosure relates to conveyor devices and inkjet recording apparatuses.
An inkjet recording apparatus conveys a sheet of paper as a recording medium such as copy paper using a conveyor belt and a feed member included therein. The feed member includes a paper feed roller, a conveyance roller, a sheet guide, etc. Recording heads forms an image on a sheet by ejecting ink droplets toward the sheet conveyed. In order to reduce degradation of image quality that may be caused due to sheet flexure or sheet lift up from the conveyor belt in the course of sheet conveyance, an inkjet recording apparatus has been developed that includes a conveyor belt through which suction holes are perforated and a suction section that sucks on a sheet through the conveyor belt.
In an inkjet recording apparatus having such a configuration, paper dust is generated by contact between a sheet and the feed member in the course of conveyance to be attached to the sheet. When such a sheet to which paper dust is attached is conveyed along a conveyance path to the conveyor belt, air flow through the conveyor belt may separate and stir up the paper dust from the sheet to cause the paper dust to be attached to nozzles.
In order to reduce separation and stirring up of paper dust from a sheet over the conveyor belt and attachment thereof to the nozzles, a certain liquid ejection device is provided that causes paper dust attached to a sheet to separate from the sheet by blowing air to the sheet in an area upstream of the nozzles in the conveyance path.